Jensaarai Rek'dul Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Rek'dul is the name of the fighting style used by the Jensaarai during combat. While many of its maneuvers do not involve the use of a lightsaber, its style is meant to complement and be used at the same time as a lightsaber. The style requires that the lightsaber hilt be held like a dagger, blade down and angled towards the ground, opposite hand on the pommel of the weapon to manipulate it. The style also requires that the blade stay angled toward the rear of the fighting stance, in essence pointing the blade away from an opponent, but adding leverage for longer strikes. This style was taught by Nikkos Tyris, and appears to be a combination of Sith martial arts and the lightsaber-dueling style of many Old Republic Jedi, such as Adi Gallia. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Jensaari martial artists gain a +1D bonus to any Parry rolls made, so long as they have a lightsaber in-hand and ignited. Basic Maneuvers Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Maneuvers Technique: Backflip Description: The character is trained to flip backwards to avoid a hit or fall. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may add +2D to his next climbing/jumping or dodge roll. This maneuver does not count towards calculating the multiple action penalty. Technique: Defensive Roll Description: The character can roll with an opponent’s attack, reducing damage. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he gains a +2D bonus to Strength to resist the damage taken. This is a reaction skill. Technique: Elbow Smash Description: The character is trained to deliver a powerful blow with her elbow. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Technique: Foot Sweep Description: The character uses a sweeping motion of her leg to trip an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful attempt indicates the target is tripped, falling to the ground. The character must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Instant Stand Description: The character is trained to negate the effects of a fall and return to a standing combat-ready position. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If a character is tripped or knocked down, she may use this technique to return to a standing position. Successful use of this technique indicates that the character can stand without suffering a multiple-action penalty. Technique: Instant Wound Description: The character knows how to strike to maximum effect, inflicting severe damage on the target. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target character suffers a wound. (Effects of the wound are cumulative.) Technique: Power Stand Description: The character is trained to inflict damage while rising from the ground. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, she may do STR+3D damage to an opponent by using her legs against the opponent while standing up from the ground. Technique: Reversal Elbow Description: The character is trained to follow a melee attack with an opposite blow using the elbow. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: Following an attack in close quarters, the character may immediately reverse her momentum to attack with her elbow, causing damage equal to her Strength attribute. This attack can be used without incurring the multiple action penalty only once in a round, and only following an attack using a melee weapon. Technique: Shoulder Charge Description: The character is trained to use her body weight to topple an off balance opponent. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he inflicts STR+1D damage and must make an opposed Strength roll. Success indicates that their opponent has been knocked down. Failure to make the required skill roll results in the character falling off balance, and his opponent may make an immediate attack without suffering a multiple action penalty. Technique: Spinning Kick Description: The character is trained to perform a powerful kick. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if her skill roll exceeds the difficulty number. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and her opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalty. Melee Maneuvers Technique: Hilt Blow Description: The character can use the hilt of a weapon to strike a stunning blow. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may attempt to strike an opponent with the hilt of his weapon, causing that character to be stunned for the remainder of the round. Category:Martial Arts